My Superstar Girlfriend
by NotMuch
Summary: Endurance, the boy band that could make anyone's heart flutter. The band is to perform and have vacation in London, England. Despite the fame and fortune, Alex Weiss searches for love. What happens when he finds the girl that can make his heart sing it's own song?


**Yo Homies! I'm going to take a itsy break on 'two lovers of the past' but don't fret! I'm going to continue it. I just need to focus since school in my part of the world is coming up.  
Anyways, welcome to my new story 'My Superstar Girlfriend'! It's a temporary name since I can't think of anything good :P**

**Anyways, read dat story! B)**

***P.S- I made Grim look younger here so . . . yeah! :D*  
*P.S.S- I'm using songs of other bands/signers. I own none of their songs. All that shizzle belongs to them.***

It was a dull night. Lights lined the catwalk of where the aircraft was to land. As it landed, stairs unfolded the doorway. Girls horded the doors to where the passengers of that airplane would walk upon. They held banners and cd cases. The paparazzi was struggling to video and shoot photos.

As it opened it revealed a 'pudgy' man around thirty years old. He wore a vermillion shirt and beige pants with white and blue Addidas. Another man followed and seemed he too was in his thirties. His hair had grey highlights that added to his charm. He wore a white shirt with an indigo vest. He wore light brown pants, red and white shoes. As he walked down the stairs, another followed. This one was also in his thirties. He had weird blonde hair and light brown stubble. He wore glasses with a thin frame. He also wore a navy blue shirt with a cyan jacket. He wore blue jeans and Italian leather shoes.

Finally the last one came out and he seems to be the youngest. He was around twenty-four years old. He had messy black locks that would frame his eyes. He wore a necklace around his neck. His glasses had fair thickness around the lens but it added to his appearance. He wore a white shirt with black outline under a button down black polo. The polo's buttons reached below his chest. He wore light grey faded jeans and black Nike chucks. He jogged down the steps and caught up with his companions.

"Look at all our fans, boys." Grim said, running a hand through his highlighted hair.

The women are going crazy! They squealed at the men that stood thirty feet away from the glass doors.

"We might find a lady here in London." He continued, looking towards his pudgy companion. "We might." Jonah shrugged, tugging the collar of his shirt. He patted the blonde on the back, almost knocking of his glasses. "You're an exception James. You've got a girl back home!" he laughed. James cleared his throat and straightened his jacket.

"C'mon guys, let's meet our fans." Grim said. "Hey, Alex." Jonah said to his younger companion. Alex ran a hand through his black locks, leaving it to be quite messier. "Let's go." He smirked as they approached the glass doors.

Angus Grimaldi, James Whitman, Jonah Maiava and Alex Weiss are called the 'Endurance'. They're a famous band known all around the world. They made hearts of girls pitter patter just by their voice. Grim is their bassist. His bass was a dark blue with a vintage-brown colored neck. Jonah is their drummer. James is their rhythm guitarist. His guitar was a red and white one, the typical ones you see in a shop. Alex is their lead guitarist and vocalist.

Alex's guitar was black with neon green dubstep-like waves. It had silver intertwining waves along the fretboard.

They're also the Top four in 'Most Wanted Boyfriends'. Despite James and Grim being taken, they were still in the list for some reason. James was fourth. Grim was third. Jonah was second and Alex was first. Their songs had millions of hits. They were the biggest, hottest and most wanted boy band. Girls would do everything to get their attention. Their songs were about romance for the girls, sometimes rap for the boys and everything else.

But of course, they had a rival. They were named 'The Solarii'. It was composed of their lead singer Mathias, their guitarist Himiko, their bassist Nikolai and finally their drummer Vladimir. They were more of a rock band despite their rivals.

As the glass doors opened, the squeals and screams almost made the boys deaf while the flashes of cameras almost made them blind. They did autographs, signed CDs, took photos with their fans and fist bumped with some boys. Despite it being a majority of girls, some boys went to their arrival just to say hi. Just as Alex and the others got out of the building, more of their fans and more cameras came their way.

"Where's the car?" James asked, signing a CD. Jonah's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Oh shit." Joanh murmured. "What?" Alex asked as he did a quick smile to the camera. "We're gonna have to run." Jonah said. "The car broke down at the last second. The hotel is across the park over there then three blocks to the left!" "Let's go for it!" Grim said as he ran for it, his companions by his side.

The boys bolted across the park. Their bags would be delivered to the hotel anyways so they had no problem. They were being followed by a load of girls. Grim's face was slick with sweat. Same goes for Jonah and James but Alex liked to go to the gym and do morning jogs a lot so he wasn't really tired just yet. As they neared some stairs, Jonah slid down a platform next to the stairs. Grim followed using the other side while Alex and James slid down the rails. Alex did a turned his head to look behind him. Loads of girls held banners over their heads and overs had their hands out to reach for whoever they could hold onto.

"The hotel!" Grim exclaimed, pointing ahead of him. It was quite fancy. There was a red carpet awaiting for them. It had quite simple yet exquisite design. The hotel's name was La Bastille. It had guards waiting already.

As Alex turned his head to focus what was ahead, he bumped into someone. Instinct took over all of a sudden and he rolled them towards the shadow of a nearby tree. It shielded them from anyone's view since it was night time. The person he bumped into was about to open her mouth when he covered it using his hand. "Sshh." He said, bearing his onyx eyes into her brown ones. As the girls dispersed from the hotel the others went to, he took off his hand.

He felt like someone just punched his gut cuz his breath was taken away. She, she was beautiful. She'd give any girl a run for her money. Her hair reminded him of milk chocolate. It was tied into a ponytail, leaving some strands of hair by her cheeks. Her skin was soft to touch and her lips looked so tempting. She wore a grey tank top with a white one underneath. She wore faded blue jeans and same shoes like him.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. His mind came back to earth. "Oh right. Sorry for bumping into you." He said, feeling sheepish all of a sudden. "It's ok." She said, dusting herself off. As they left the shade of the tree, she recognized him immediately. "Hey, aren't you Alex Weiss, that dude from the band Endurance?" she inquired, folding arms over her chest. Now it was his turn to be surprised. He never met a girl this casual around him before. The only reaction he'll ever get is 'Oh my god!', 'Can I have your autograph?!' or 'I love you!'

This girl was different.

"Anyways, I better get going. Don't want to get run over by your fans." She said, turning around and walking away. "Wait!" Alex's arm shot out and held hers. He gazed once more into her eyes. "How are you so casual around me?" Alex asked. "You're just same as the rest of us. You're a person." She said, slowly pulling her arm away. Alex was astounded by what she said. "What's your name?" Alex asked. He got a tingly feeling being around her. "Lara. Lara Croft." She said, extending a hand towards him. He shook her hand and pulled away. "Anyways, see ya." Lara said, walking past him.

"Will I see you again sometime?" Alex asked. Lara turned her head and shrugged. "I don't know. See you!" Lara waved and walked away. Alex gazed towards the direction she was in a minute ago. He soon made his way back to the hotel.

_~IN THE BAND"S ROOM~_

Jonah paced back and forth. Grim tuned his bass while James sat on the counter of their bar. It's been almost an hour and Alex didn't come back yet. They left their door open just in case he comes back. "Where is he?" James asked. "I don't know. I keep on calling his phone but he won't answer." Jonah said, tossing his phone onto the couch. It was quiet for a few seconds the soon the door swung open, revealing a grinning Alex. The trio pulled him in before anyone else would see. "Dude, where the fuck have you been?" James asked. "Guys." Alex said calming them down. "Wait, why're you smiling like that?" Grim pointed out. "That's the point!" Alex smile grew wider. Then a faint tinge of pink revealed itself upon his cheeks.

"I think I'm in love . . . ."

**A/N: How's it goin, Homies? I kinda need help on the name. Leave a review of what it could be or if you like it the title tell me in the review too.**

**Anyway guys, thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave a review and tell your friends :)**

'**Till next time my homies! Thanks for reading! B)**


End file.
